Hemlock
“''FROM THE GLYPHSSS OF THE CAVE I WASSS SSSPROUTED IN, I LEARNED THAT THE RUIN DESSSTROYED MY HOME PLANET." - '''Hemlock', in an online chat Hemlock is one of the students in Moncher High School, a location within the SirCutieYuki 'Moncher' series. He is a Floran with origins from an unknown planet, though was grown on Earth from two 'parents' that he has never met. Outside of school, he has explained how the walls of the cave he sprouted in have writing and images depicting his home planet and Floran culture. Apparently, this is something he studied for quite a few years before leaving to explore human culture. He appears to be very large and intimidating, but his personality seems to contradict first impressions. Hemlock is outwardly friendly, but he has been known to threaten those who bully or likewise threaten his friends. He is also known to engage in different types of parties every week, like sleepovers or standard house parties. Biography Two old Florans, perhaps in their five hundreds, used to explore ''as far as their ship would take them. As they went to each habitable planet, they would mate, and plant a seed or two, spreading the Floran life throughout their galaxy. One day, after years of searching, they found an interesting planet full of alien life. The aliens there were surely not ready to meet Florans yet, but soon. They would plant a seed, and when it was fully grown, the first Floran discovered on Earth would sprout from it. They found a safe cave within a sheltered rain forest, and found enough appropriate vegetation in which to grow their seed, before they left, never to be seen again. '' Once Hemlock's seed had been planted, it grew for sixteen years, creating a large, bulbous cocoon. Finally, on a dark, stormy night, Hemlock emerged from the cocoon, already larger and stronger than what was normal for a freshly sprouted Floran. He spent most of his days learning the language given to him on the walls, images and depictions of Floran life settled on the grainy material, telling him of his home planet, and how it was destroyed by a great deity. Most preferred a life exploring the stars since then, as nowhere was truly safe. When it came time for him to truly fend for himself, and consume larger prey than rabbits, he crafted himself a spear, going off of what he saw from the wall drawings. It was made from stone, plant fibre, vines, and a wooden stick. This is what he used to battle the great beasts of the forest, from lions to bears, and even the not so threatening deer. Hemlock spent most of his days alone, becoming stronger, and forging himself armor from the obsidian caused by Coropuna Volcano. The first human he ever met made him realize he wasn't the only sentient life on the planet. There were many translation errors, but after a few months of joining up with a somewhat primitive village, he had learned that the planet was called Earth, and that he was in a place known as Peru. They taught him basic English, taught him to read, and taught him what they could about life and it's values. One day, he was brought to a city, but not everyone there accepted him. They called him perverse for his lack of clothing, as he only wore the minimal armor. It got to the point where the government had become involved, and he attempted to reason with them, saying that he only wished to be accepted so he could explore all that life on Earth had to offer. They gave him an ultimatum; if he was technically a young adult or an adolescence in Floran culture, then he would need to attend schooling for at least a year before they would test him on his ability to join human life. When Hemlock agreed, days of preparation took place before they finally found a school that would accept him. Moncher High School, a school in Japan that seemed willing to accept all kinds of freaks and monsters. So he was shipped off there, and given a home that had room for another. Personality At first glance, Hemlock seems intimidating, as was witnessed by Yuki's initial reactions to him upon first seeing him. However, he has proved this assumption to be wrong on many occasions, as he has called Yuki pretty, and even in his short time around the school, has seemed to have made friends quite easily. Hemlock has also been known to protect those who have been or are being bullied, like with Connie threatening Yuki at his house party, or two accounts of him comforting and protecting Blank, who had been bullied by Kaya. He seems to be a protective individual, often sheltering Taylor from his abusive lifestyle, as the Gnomes have taken over his house and pretty much his entire being. Despite this, he is still willing to give everyone more chances to redeem themselves. Since he had been shunned for being of alien origin, he doesn't want to shun anyone who doesn't deserve it, and put them through what he had gone through. Sometimes, he can be a bit oblivious and naive as well, showing off just how much he doesn't understand about human culture, which even the demons and other races seem to perform rather than their own. Although he doesn't know her well, he feels fondly for Eyeball, only because she is of alien origin as well, and from what he assumes, lost her home planet as well. In extension to this, he is quite empathetic, despite not being able to pick up on social cues. Hemlock can also be a bit of a hot-head at times, and often he will build up his anger over time without letting it spill, to which he lets it all out during hunting trips with his roommate, Grim, or through cuddle sessions with his best friend, Taylor. This isn't always the case, as he has been seen threatening Ms. Hirmyra due to her dislike of mutants and her blatant hatred for Yuki specifically, as well as Kaya for threatening to beat up Blank. At times, he can seem like an egomaniac as well, as he thinks highly of himself and his strength, as well as his growing popularity. However, if he does compliment himself around others, it's most likely of innocent intention. Relationships Grim His first friend was Grim, his roommate. Her father owns their house, and it had enough space to allow another person, so Hemlock was eager to move into a large space that could hold him properly. They're quite friendly with each other, and often go out on night time hunting trips together, spending hours clearing away the deer overpopulation. Taylor From a series of unexpected events, Taylor and Hemlock have become best friends. At first, they had no interactions with each other whatsoever, and didn't even seem to acknowledge each other. Then one day, Hemlock sat in the pond outside of the pool, writing a letter to someone, when Taylor came over. Hemlock saw this as an opportunity to have Taylor spell check for him, and after that, their friendship took off. Unlikely friends, but quite inseparable, as Taylor seems to practically live at Hemlock's house at the current point in time, constantly having sleep overs or cuddle sessions, which Hemlock is pretty fond of. Blank Hemlock feels quite a bit of sympathy for Blank due to the bullying problems he faces with Kaya, as Hemlock can relate quite a bit as he was bullied by nearly an entire city until he moved to Moncher. Unfortunately, this is less of a friendship, and more of a pity party that Hemlock has for Blank, but he still likes to consider Blank a friendly acquaintance nonetheless. He has even has invited Blank over once to have pizza with him and Taylor, as well as read him some of his favorite books. (As a way to get to know him better.) Still, Hemlock doesn't seem to be able to fully attach to Blank, so he mostly keeps a friendly distance most days. Yuki Yuki is another one of Hemlock's friends, being one of the first people he had met since arriving to Moncher. Most days since his arrival, he felt forlorn around her and quite upset, as she seemed to be afraid of him just because he looked scary. It affected him more than he let on, as he has had experiences with people shunning him because he looked threatening and like a potential danger. One of those, 'If you're not like me, I don't trust you' sort of issues. Still, he kept trying until finally he was able to somehow prove himself to her, to which she stopped being afraid of him, which took a great deal of weight and stress off his shoulders, allowing them to finally become friends. Inferi Inferi, aside from Grim, was one of the first people in Moncher to see Hemlock for what he really was. A "precious giant" as she described him. She even went as far as to say that Yuki didn't need to like Hemlock, because she liked him. Hemlock became emotionally attached to Inferi after this, as it was very touching to him, but since Inferi is a lone wolf, he makes sure to keep his space, as he doesn't want to drive her away. However, he does plan to get closer to her once he can build trust with her. Behind the scenes Hey, Satirical here, the person who plays Hemlock. (Also writing his wiki of course.) When I first created his skin, the groin plate of his armor used to be WAY smaller, so Yuki responded to it by saying, 'Give him a bigger bulge please', so now it's bigger. Fun fact there. Also something that no one really knows, but Taylor likes to murder people before recording, specifically Gali a lot of the time, but sometimes he even abuses Hemlock and Grim. Hemlock has a hidden cave underground where he keeps a Floran skeleton, preserving it out of respect, as it was there when he sprouted. The entrance is the pond that everyone jumped into one episode, minus Yuki and some other people. Trivia The first appearance of Hemlock was in episode 9 of Moncher High School (A date?) | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}